


Playtime

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pegging, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: "Mulder, you have never yet asked me to put anything up your ass."Scully is sure she can fuck Mulder better than Krycek did.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 7 (mention of baby arc)  
> A/N: I didn’t check the toys I used (the Tenga Flex and the Tantus Intermediate Harness Kit) for timeline accuracy, because I frankly didn’t care. Y’all aren’t here for the plot and we all know it. Thanks to OhJoySexToy for educating me about anal play and so many other sexy things  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Mulder woke up alone, dragged on his boxers, and stumbled into the living room. Scully was there on all fours in front of the television, looking through his porn collection. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. He paused in the doorway to admire the view. 

"For a man with a lot of kinky porn, you're surprisingly tame in bed," Scully said from the floor. 

"Maybe that was my wayward youth," Mulder said, sitting down on the couch with his knees splayed apart. His cock stirred at the sight of Scully's bare ass and the hint of pink barely covered by auburn curls. He had been gratified to discover that she trimmed, but didn't shave; the fact that she didn't look like she was ready to star in a porno made sex feel less like some induced hallucination. He'd had enough of those. Scully shifted, her legs opening a little wider, and he stroked himself idly through the silk of his boxers. He was tempted to just lie down on the floor behind her, pull her hips over his face, and tonguefuck her until she was so wet that he'd be dripping down to his chest. 

"Handcuffs," she said, "blindfolds, rope bondage, candle wax. And yet I haven't seen so much as a feather boa in your bedroom. Mulder, what gives?"

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough," he said. 

"Ha," she said. "And this old favorite, tucked away in the back, which means you don't want me to know it's your favorite." She pulled out the tape. "Pegging." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Mulder, you have never yet asked me to put anything up your ass."

"Maybe I was too up my own ass," he said. 

"I'm sure Krycek would have obliged you anyway," she said, smirking.

"Maybe he did," Mulder said, still running his fingers lightly over his cock. "Jealous?"

"No," she said. "I'm certain that I can fuck you better than Krycek did." Her voice dropped to a sultry murmur. God, he was enjoying seductive, playful Scully. This stage of their relationship might have begun with a night of sad desperate sex grieving for a future they'd never have together, but it had transformed into something joyful and subversive, more fulfilling than he'd ever imagined. "Is that the last time somebody gave it to you hard, Mulder?"

"The last time," he said, "but not the first time."

"Right," she said, getting up, the tape still in her hand. "Your wayward youth. On the tomb of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and other such forbidden delights." 

"No college experiments for you?" he asked. He was completely hard and enjoying the way she was eyeing his obvious erection. 

"None that I want to share at this moment," she said, straddling his lap. 

"No wild stories about getting drunk and falling into bed with your roommate?" he asked, his hand moving from his cock to her cunt. When he parted her folds, she was already wet. She must have liked seeing him watch, must have waited for him to wake up so he would see her there and want her. "No all-night sixty-nines with the cute girl from your chem lab? No epic tales of how you learned about pegging?"

"Not yet," she said, rubbing herself against his fingers and moaning a little. "You've got to earn them."

"Sit on my face and I'll try to rack up some points," he suggested.

She settled lower on his lap, grinding against his hand and his cock. The slickness of her soaked quickly through the thin fabric of his boxers. "That's what I like about you, Mulder. You think on your feet."

He took her by the waist and braced her as he pivoted so that he was lying on the couch with her still straddling him. She moved slowly up his body, first bending to kiss him deeply and then easing higher and higher, her damp curls brushing his belly and then his chest. And then she was balancing over his face, her knees braced against his shoulders, and he pulled her down until he could spread her folds with his fingers. She was slippery under his tongue, and he groaned. 

"God yes," she said, and then lifted herself away. "Hold on."

He waited as she turned herself around, her knees pushing into the tops of his shoulders, her hands on the couch by his hips. He reached down and took one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing gently. She pushed her hips backwards and he found her clit with his tongue again, making her gasp. She balanced on one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

"Fuck, Scully," he said into the space between her thighs.

"Put that oral fixation of yours to work," she told him. 

He devoted his attention to making her shiver above him. She undid the fly of his boxers and stroked his cock as he sucked at her clit. He pulled her hips harder against his face and licked all the way along her folds. She moaned, her hair tickling his cock as she leaned over him. He could feel her thighs tensing against his shoulders. He took a deep breath and pulled her clit into his mouth again, concentrating on swirling circles around and around until Scully was shaking, crying out with each contact. He flicked at her clit with his tongue, feeling her slickness on his cheeks, feeling the thud of her pulse against his lips. She ground against his face, gasping, and stroked his cock with desperate fingers as she came, her whole body shaking. Almost before he could process it, she was climbing off him and back on, sinking down onto his cock, so wet that sliding into her was maybe the easiest thing he'd ever done. She rocked back and forth over him, moaning, and he reached up to touch her tits, already on the edge. His other hand reached for her clit. She moaned encouragingly and he focused on nothing but his thumbs, one on her clit, one circling her nipple, trying to fend off his own climax until he could make her come again. He had a private competition with himself each time they fucked, seeing how many orgasms he could coax her to; he was certain he could do better than three, but the way she was riding him, it wasn't going to be a marathon session, because the sight of her was overwhelming. Fortunately, it didn't take long to get her off, but the clench and flutter of her muscles around him as she groaned his name almost undid him. 

"I'm close," he gasped.

"Whatever you need to do," she murmured, and he tweaked her nipples and lifted his hips as she bore down on him. He could feel her tightening herself around him, and he drove up into her even harder. She held onto the back of the couch to steady herself and murmured encouragement to him. He came gazing up at her as she grinned down at him.

"Attaboy," she said. 

He gasped as she raised herself up and off him. He could hear the shower running as he caught his breath. He was sticky all over and he was going to have to soak the boxers he was still wearing before they'd wash clean, but fuck, he was happy. Scully emerged a few minutes later with damp hair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a lobster on it. She came to the couch and leaned down to kiss him. He felt her up idly. The lobster didn't mind.

"I'll see you Monday," she said.

"What?" He struggled to sit up. "Scully, it's Saturday morning."

"I've got some planning to do if I'm going to take you from behind," she said. "Maybe you do too."

"Oh," he said eloquently. She kissed him one more time and then walked out, her tote bag dangling from her fingers. He lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, imagining the preparation it would take her. He was certain she had sex toys, but he hadn't catalogued her collection. He imagined her shopping, testing the bounce of a range of dildos, measuring the girth with her fingers. Eventually he got up and took a shower. It smelled like her shampoo and his cock stirred again at the memory of fucking her against the fiberglass wall as the water sprayed down around them. He stroked himself until he came and then turned the water to cold. It didn't help the heat inside him, but it cooled his face.

He barely made it through the rest of the weekend. He watched the pegging video alone on his couch, missing her, imagining her bending him over the bed. It was lonely without her. They had a tacit agreement that they didn't have sex during the week, so they'd been making the most of the weekends. There were improprieties they'd never be able to avoid, but neither of them wanted to jeopardize the X-Files again. They had agreed without saying a word that confining their personal relationship to the weekends was a sacrifice they were willing to make, and better than being split up during the week. When he saw her on Monday, she gave him that sidelong Mona Lisa smile and then they were back on the case. He tried not to think about the promise she'd made, but he had to excuse himself once or twice to relieve a little pressure in the bathroom, and she was smirking to herself when he got back.

Friday night, he heard her key in the door of his apartment and his mouth went dry. He'd made dinner - pasta and a salad - and opened a bottle of wine, but he wasn't hungry. After work, he'd come back and given himself an enema, which was both more and less pleasant than he remembered, but he'd felt clean as he was chopping tomatoes and boiling water. Now he was nervous and half-hard. Scully came in and set down her bag. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Dinner first?" she asked. "Or…." Her eyes darted to the bag on the floor. 

"Or," he said, his mouth a little dry. He swallowed. "Definitely or." 

Her hands moved down his back to his ass. She squeezed gently. "I'll go get ready."

He watched her disappear into the bedroom. He stood in the kitchen, not sure of what to do with his hands. He poured two glasses of wine. It would probably air out faster that way, or whatever wine was supposed to do. He hadn't ever paid attention. 

"All right," she said from the bedroom, and he walked down the hall and opened the door. His cock came to attention immediately at the sight of her, still wearing her bra, a harness strapped around her hips. Held tight to the harness by a ring and a bunch of snaps was a slim dildo. 

"They said you'll be begging for something bigger in no time," she said. "But I thought we'd start small, in case it's been a while."

"It's been a while," he said. "But, uh, I'm ready."

"Then I don't know why you still have clothes on," she said. 

He stripped off his t-shirt and jeans as she watched him, her arms crossed under her breasts. She had a hungry look in her eye. 

"On the bed," she said when he was naked. "On your back." There was a towel on the bed. He sat on it and she came over and stood between his legs, bending down for a kiss. The dildo nudged at his ribs as he pulled her close. She kissed him deeply and then drew back. On the edge of the towel, there was a bottle of lube and something that looked like it was made of black plastic molded into spirals. She nodded towards the lube.

"Help me out here, Mulder," she said. He tipped lube into his palm and slicked it over the dildo. It was thin, less than an inch across, probably. He covered it from tip to base, reaching below the harness for her clit. She smiled indulgently and let him touch her until her face was flushed, then she stepped away. The dildo glistened, lube almost dripping from it. 

"It seems small," he said.

"Are you a size queen?" she teased. "I'd feel more comfortable if we start small. I have something a little bigger in my back pocket just in case."

He made a point of gazing around at her mostly-bare ass. "Nature's pocket?" 

She pushed him gently onto his back. "You'll find out. Lift your hips."

He braced his feet against the mattress and raised himself from the bed. She slipped a pillow under the towel, propping his hips up higher. He watched her, gazing at her over his stomach. It was an interesting angle. She looked incredible. She stepped forward and ran her fingers down his cock and over his balls. He watched her lift the bottle of lube and shivered as the cool liquid splashed onto his taint. Scully used her fingertips to stroke it lower, circling his anus. Pleasure sparked through him. She teased him for long moments before she finally moved close enough that the dildo nudged against him. 

"Still into it?" she asked. She dripped more lube over the dildo and more over his skin. 

"Give it to me already," he said, trying to play it off, but he could tell she was watching him carefully. 

"You asked for it," she said, and pushed into him slowly. He gasped. She paused.

"Too much?"

"Just right," he said. "Keep going." The dildo was soft and a little cool, and it filled him up in the most incredible way. The head was slightly bulbous, just a little wider than the shaft, and it stretched him, but not too much, before sliding in easily. When she pushed all the way in, it hit him just right. Scully drew back and thrust into him, still moving slowly, and he groaned. 

"Good?" she asked.

"So good," he said, drawing his legs up. "You?"

"I'm having the time of my life," she said. "It was definitely my turn to fuck you."

"You can bend me over any time," he said. 

"I'll take you up on that," she said, pushing into him again. God, he was full of her. Her hips wedged just right between his knees. 

"Mulder," she said. 

"Huh," he said, dazed with pleasure. 

"I got you a little something."

"Littler than this?" he asked. "Because this is perfect."

"That black thing?" she said. "Hold it up."

He fumbled for it and did what she said. She squeezed lube into a hole he hadn't noticed. "What is this?"

She reached forward and stroked his cock again. "That's for you. I've got my hands full." She wrapped her fingers around his thighs in illustration. 

"A fleshlight?" he asked.

"Not quite," she told him, "but a similar principle. I want to see you use it." She thrust into him again and they both watched his cock jump. 

"I think I can humor you," he said, and pushed the thing down onto his cock. She was inside him and holding him tight and the fleshlight or cock sleeve or whatever it was held him just as tight. He could feel so many different ridges and bumps on the inside, all kinds of textures caressing his cock.

"Fuck," he said reverently, and Scully laughed, that low sexy laugh he so rarely heard. She reached down and fumbled with something in the harness, and suddenly he could feel a low buzzing through the dildo. His whole body tingled and he tightened his grip on the cock sleeve, but the pressure only increased the sensation. Scully moaned. She ground against his ass and he pushed back against her. 

"God, Mulder," she said. "We should have done this years ago."

"All of this," he agreed. 

She was deep inside him, clearly enjoying herself, and enjoying watching him work the sleeve over his cock. The look in her eyes was almost enough to make him come. All of it was so much. Every stroke of the dildo nudged his prostate, sending another shock of delight through him. The sleeve was tight around his cock and the ridges caressed him just right. Scully squeezed more lube on the dildo between thrusts and the chilly shock of it was delicious. 

"I'm close," he gasped. 

Scully fumbled with the harness. He heard the snaps pop. "Sit up," she said, and held the dildo in his ass as he scooted further onto the bed, moving off the pillow. She climbed onto his lap, wrapping her hand around his as she pulled the sleeve off his cock. He steadied her hips as she sank down on him. Scully might not have been ridged and studded for his pleasure, but god, she felt better than anything, especially with the dildo still filling him up. He buried his face between her breasts as she rode him. She was still wearing the harness and he could feel the vibrator buzzing between their pelvises. It was enough, it was more than enough, and he was coming hard, thrusting up into her uncontrollably, the dildo jolting inside him. She ground down on him, pressing the bullet vibe against her clit, and he could feel the moment she lost herself, her cunt clutching at him as her fingers dug into his back.

"Oh," she said, collapsing against him for just a moment before wincing and letting herself tip off his lap. She turned off the bullet vibe and lay on her back, sideways across the bed, her chest heaving. Mulder let himself sprawl beside her. 

"Turn over," she told him, and she eased the dildo out of his ass. He sighed, relieved and missing the sensation of it inside him. "I see why that's your favorite video."

"Was it good for you?" he asked.

"It was very good," she said, smirking at him. "I don't think I have to ask you."

"You can take out all your frustrations on my ass," he said. "In any number of positions."

"I will take you up on that," she said. 

He lifted his wilting cock. "Fuck, I'm sticky all over."

"Me too," she said. "We might need a shower before dinner."

"Oh," he said, "fuck, Scully. No condom."

She shrugged. "What difference does it make, at this point? I don't think there's any risk of anything besides stickiness."

He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she said. "We have this." She stroked his face with one slightly damp hand. "We're all right."

"We're all right," he repeated. 

"I'm starving," she announced. "Let's clean up."

"I could lick you clean," he offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I'll let you," she said, "in the shower." 

He got up, a little gingerly, and offered her a hand up. She followed him willingly, her fingers twined through his, and when he had her in the shower, steam rising around them, the unbuckled straps of the harness sliding down her thighs, the taste of her mingled with the taste of himself on his tongue as he coaxed more and more pleasure from her body, he thought he'd never been closer to heaven.


End file.
